Curse of The Bebop
by Rumpleteaza
Summary: Cowboy BebopPoTc x-over...and yes, it is as strange as it sounds...but it's good, too! RR plz :)


A/N: okay, technically my sister thought this up, but I couldn't resist. So royalties for the idea of a PoTC/Bebop crossover go to penmistress. ::turns  
around in chair:: You can put the gun down now! ::Turns back::  
anyway.yeah.this promises to be a really strange story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anybody!! Except Spike. He's mine. ::Japanese-  
looking thugs advance:: Just kidding!! Really!!  
  
Let the insanity begin.  
  
Ch. 1: Bloody Pirates!!  
  
"What the hell is this thing?!?!" Jet Black exclaimed, circling the opaque sphere that was roughly half the size of the Bebop. Ed typed furiously on her keyboard, Spike was leaning against the sphere ignoring everyone, and  
Faye was sitting cross-legged on the front of the Bebop, studying her  
fingernails.  
  
"It's a time-a time machine a time machine-achine." Ed exclaimed happily.  
  
"How do you know that?" Spike said, finally showing a little interest in  
the goings on around him.  
  
"Who cares what it is anyway? That bounty is getting away!!" Faye said, her  
voice strained.  
  
"A time machine, hmm? How does it work?" Jet asked Ed, ignoring Faye.  
  
Spike wasn't listening as Ed launched into an incomprehensible spiel about the time-space continuum. Instead, he was running his hands over the cool smooth surface of the machine, looking for anything that might be a type of  
switch. Faye's voice broke through his reverie, however.  
  
"Those space pirates are long gone by now." She hopped down from the Bebop.  
"Hey Ed, repeat that in English and we'll see if we can get this thing  
running. This could be fun."  
  
Bloody pirates! Spike thought. If it weren't for the- what the?!? The surface of the machine had grown warm under his hand. Suddenly the ground started to shake and flashes of light emanated from the sphere. There was a  
flash of bright light, and the rest of the world faded away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jack knew there hadn't been a person there. He knew it. And yet there was a little redheaded boy sitting on the deck of the Pearl, frantically pushing  
buttons on a strange square-ish thing.  
  
"Hey, you!" The boy didn't look up. "Hey, boy, what are ye doing on me  
ship?" Jack tried again. This time the boy looked up.  
  
"Ed's not a boy!" Ed said in her singsong voice, and Jack realized that she  
was, in fact, a girl.  
  
"Alrigh', so ye're a girl. The question still remains, how the bloody hell did you get on my ship?!?!" As Jack said this, he gestured wildly at the  
water surrounding the ship on all sides.  
  
"Ed came through time! But where's Spike and Faye-Faye and Jet?" the redhead craned her neck around the ship as she said that, as if she thought  
her friends had been hiding and would pop out at any minute.  
  
"Listen, kid, I don't know what ye're on about, but ye're getting off at Port Royal. We should be there in a couple hours, wind permitten'." With  
that, Jack turned around and strode to the helm. He couldn't figure out  
what the girl was on about. Time travel? And what on earth is a Faye-  
Faye?!?! Jack shrugged, and in typical Jack fashion, he ignored what he didn't understand until he could either understand or make money off of it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ "What on Mars?" Faye exclaimed. "Damn, that was my nail!" Then she got a chance to look around at where she was. "Hey, this isn't the cave! Where  
is everybody? Where's the Bebop?!?" As far as Faye could tell, she was standing in a primitive blacksmith's workshop, like something out of those  
old books that Jet was always reading. Suddenly a big wooden door swung open, and a tall dark-haired man walked in. He stopped short as soon as he  
saw Faye.  
  
"Oh no, not another pirate!" Will exclaimed, reaching for a sword.  
  
"I'm not a pirate!" Faye said, casually placing her hand on her gun. Neither was exactly sure what triggered it, but suddenly both were crouched  
in a fighting position with weapons out. Will seemed to realize he was  
outclassed, and slowly put his sword down.  
  
"Alright, why are you here?" he asked, holding his hands up in a non-  
threatening gesture.  
  
"If I knew I'd tell you, trust me. Last thing I knew I was looking at that ti-that's it!" Faye put her gun away and stood with her hands on her hips. "Spike must have triggered it somehow. But where are they?" Faye drifted in  
thought for a minute when Will cleared his throat.  
  
"Umm, well, I don't know who you are or what you're doing here, but you can't stay here. Elizabeth wants me to discuss wedding arrangements today.  
I guess you could come with.maybe she'll know what to do." Will said  
hesitantly.  
  
"Alright." Faye was just as hesitant as they headed for the door.  
  
"By the way, my name's Faye." She said as they hit the bright street.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!" Elizabeth's reaction was quite understandable, actually,  
considering that two strange men had just appeared in her bedroom.  
  
"Spike! You idiot, what did you do?" the one with the strange arm said. The  
other man just looked sheepish and shrugged.  
  
"I don't know! One minute I was looking for switch on that time-machine,  
and the next I'm here. Speaking of here, where is here anyway?" the one  
with greenish hair said.  
  
"Here is my bedroom, so would you kindly tell me why you're in it?" Elizabeth had calmed down a little bit and was able to formulate a thought.  
And the thought foremost in her mind was that Will would be there any minute, and she doubted he would be happy about there being two other men  
in her room.  
  
"Long story." the two men chorused.  
  
"Okay, then, let's start with names. Who are you?" Elizabeth's calm was  
starting to fade.  
  
"I'm Spike and this is Jet. Who are you? What year is this, anyway?" Spike  
had finally noticed that Elizabeth's clothing and room were seriously  
primitive.  
  
"I'm Elizabeth Swann, and the year is 1786. And my fiancé will be here any minute, so-" But Elizabeth didn't have the chance to finish her sentence,  
because just then Will walked in with Faye following close behind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ Jack wasn't sure if Ed was still behind him or not. When they ha reached port, he had told the girl to scram, but he had looked back after he passed the Overflowing Chalice and she had been following him. He wandered through the streets towards the Governor's house. A couple of weeks before, Will  
and Elizabeth had sent him an invitation to his wedding and a temporary  
reprieve from Norrington.  
  
He was only a little surprised when the butler led him up to Elizabeth's personal quarters, and not at all surprised to see Will already there. What  
did surprise him was the three strange people dressed in weird clothes. Suddenly a redheaded blur rushed past his leg and attached itself to the  
leg of the man with the bright yellow shirt.  
  
"Ed found you!!" the redhead exclaimed, and the man rolled his eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: don't lynch me, more will be forthcoming.if, of course, I get a lot of reviews. How about this.everyone who reviews get happy pretty cookies and  
even happier prettier life-size Jack dolls.( so go review! Now! 


End file.
